Changing couples
by Eefmuusje
Summary: Jennyanydots thinks she's loosing her match-maker skills, but is there something else bothering her too?


The striped and spotted Gumbie Cat looked at the cats who sat in front of her, some playing and others just sitting and doing nothing. "Alright, let's see…" She mumbled to herself and started to count the cats. She sighed disproving and looked around, searching for the two missing cats. She saw several cats, old ones young ones, black ones, white ones, striped ones, spotted ones etc… She smiled as she looked at the grown up couples, all cuddling or nuzzling. Her worried green eyes fell upon the kittens. They were all playing like this wasn't important, though it surely was. "Jenny, why don't we start?" A white Princess asked shyly as she walked to the older Queen. "Because dear, two cats were just so nice to come late again." The Gumbie Cat answered and rolled her grass green eyes. The white Princess giggled a little and nodded smiling. The tabby watched her as the kitten jumped upon one of her best friends, what made all kittens laugh. Suddenly every cat heard some garbage fall. "We're sorry we're late!" A Queen yelled from a pile of garbage. Jennyanydots shook her head disapproving but couldn't help to laugh when a striped Queen walked to them with a banana peel on her orange with white head. Her best friend who walked behind her, who was almost a copy of her, laughed a little too and threw it away. "Thanks!" The Queen yelled happy and hugged him, making him blush a little. Jennyanydots watched the young cats as they settled down between their friends. "Alright! Everyone, pair up!" Jennyanydots yelled to the group of cats. The kittens ran through each other and settled down next to the cat Jennyanydots paired them up with a few weeks ago. Jennyanydots looked at the older couples. They smiled at each other lovingly, not like the kittens. Jennyanydots sighed sadly. When she coupled the older cats up a few years ago, most of them became mates in a few months. With the Jellicle Ball being in 3 months, she had to hurry up with the dances. The kittens didn't seemed to be really happy with the couples. Jennyanydots probably lost her matchmaker skills. She looked at the younger couples again. "Alright, everybody listen to me." Jennyanydots said, trying to get everyone's attention. Every cat looked at her questioning. "I'm going to change the couples." Jennyanydots said and she saw the grown up cats grabbing their mates tightly. "I'm talking about the kittens." Jennyanydots said as she pointed at the young cats. The older cats sighed in relief and the kittens started to look at each other questioning, wondering they would make a good couple. Jennyanydots looked at the white Princess. She was the best dancer but everyone in the Junkyard knew she had a weak point for Plato. Plato wasn't such a good dancer as Mungojerrie, but still, Mungojerrie was a few months older and maybe he can learn Plato some moves. "Alright, Victoria, you aren't going to dance with Mungojerrie, but with Plato." Jennyanydots said. Victoria immediately started to blush and hushed her friends who were giggling. She walked over to the white and brown Tom. He smiled sweetly at her and she settled down next to him. He carefully moved a little closer and threw his tail around her, who didn't seemed to mind. Mungojerrie smiled a little at the new couple. He knew he wasn't the perfect partner for Vicky but he was afraid to tell Jenny, because he didn't want to look ungrateful. Jennyanydots saw his smile and knew she was going the right way. Mistoffelees came running to them. "Look, I can do a new trick!" He yelled proudly and happy. "Misto honey, could I please talk to you a few seconds?" Jennyanydots asked. The tuxedo Tom looked at her confused and nodded slowly. Jennyanydots took him a few steps away from the group of cats who were looking at each other confused and puzzled. "What is it Jenny?" Mistoffelees asked smiling. "Well, I know I actually can't ask you this, I can't pair you up because Munkus wants you to keep watch, but…" Jennyanydots said and sighed. "Well, I just found out my pairs aren't exactly right…" Jennyanydots said. Mistoffelees laughed a little and nodded. "Yes, Jenny, I think you're right." He laughed. Jennyanydots nodded and looked at him sweetly. "Honey, can you help me getting the good couples, because you know everything about them?" Jennyanydots asked. Mistoffelees smiled. "Of course Jenny, I would love to see them happy too." Mistoffelees said and Jennyanydots smiled at him. "Thanks sweetie!" Jennyanydots yelled and pulled him into a big hug. "It's okay Jenny." Mistoffelees gasped for breath. "Alright, I already paired Plato and Victoria up, that was good right?" Jennyanydots asked insecure. "Yes, that was perfect." Mistoffelees said and secretly watched his little sister with Plato, they were almost cuddling. He smiled proudly and Jennyanydots looked thoughtfully. "Alright Jenny, let's go further with Electra." Mistoffelees said and Jennyanydots nodded thoughtfully. "Let's see, I paired her up with Admetus, but that isn't good right?" Jennyanydots asked. Mistoffelees shook his head thoughtfully. "Have you thought of Tumblebrutus and Electra?" Mistoffelees asked. "That is a good idea!" Jennyanydots yelled a little too hard. The kittens looked up confused. "Eh, I was talking about the decoration…" Jennyanydots said quickly. The kittens nodded and started chatting again. "Alright so, Electra and Tumblebrutus, with which Queen did you pair Tumble up?" Mistoffelees asked. "Etcetera." Jennyanydots answered. Mistoffelees laughed a little. "One of the shyest Toms you pair up with the most hyperactive Queen in the whole Junkyard." He laughed. Jennyanydots laughed a little. "You're right, but I thought it would calm Cettie down." Jennyanydots laughed. "That isn't going to work, you can't calm the famous Etcetera down, but Admetus still has to have someone too… He's very keen on Jemima…" Mistoffelees said thoughtfully and Jennyanydots smiled at him. "Alright, now Cettie." Jennyanydots said. "That isn't difficult, Pouncival, no doubt." Mistoffelees said. "You think?" Jennyanydots asked insecure. "Of course, they're playing with each other almost the whole day, they're talking about each other all the time and Etcetera is the only one who can call him Pouncy without getting trouble." Mistoffelees said and Jennyanydots nodded thoughtfully. "But aren't they going to be hyperactive, more than they are alone?" Jennyanydots asked and looked at Mistoffelees. "Well, if they are together they probably don't have to play with other kittens which means that it would be a less chaos, and, look at Alonzo and Tugger, while they were kittens they were hyperactive too, but once they mated with Cassandra and Bomba they calmed down." Mistoffelees said and Jennyanydots nodded. "Alright, Let's see… Electra and Tumblebrutus, Victoria and Plato, Jemima and Admetus and Etcetera and Pouncival… Who are we missing?" Jennyanydots asked puzzled as she counted the pairs upon her paw. Mistoffelees looked at the group of kittens and saw two striped cats chasing each other. "I think I know…" Mistoffelees laughed. Jennyanydots followed his eyes and found the two cats running. She giggled a little once the female putted the banana peel upon the male's head and send both of the two kittens into a wave of laughter. "Do you think they would make a good couple, I mean, they are been not more than friends since Mungojerrie joined our tribe…" Jennyanydots said and her face turned concerned. "Jenny? Are you afraid to lose your daughter?" Mistoffelees asked and looked at her smiling. Jennyanydots sighed. "I don't know Misto, she's with him almost every moment of day… I'm afraid she will forget me and Skimble if she mates with him." Jennyanydots whispered. Mistoffelees hugged the Queen tightly while she tried to hold her tears from the younger Tom. "Don't worry Jenny, she loves you and Skimble, don't worry. It's just that when Jerrie and Teazer were playing in the park and a human took them, making them living together in the same house, you thought you would lose her. Don't worry, if there's someone who would die for her it's Jerrie." Mistoffelees said. Jennyanydots watched the two and giggled. "Yes, Mungojerrie is very keen on Teazer." Jennyanydots said. Mistoffelees smiled. "And… Maybe there be some kittens soon." Mistoffelees said and Jennyanydots turned around. "What?" Jennyanydots asked shocked. "Well, if they mate… Well, they live in the same house and stuff…" Mistoffelees said and blushed a little. Jennyanydots suddenly started to smile. "I'll pair them up." She said happy. Mistoffelees smiled and they walked back to the crowd of cats. "Alright, Everyone listen, I've made new couples." Jennyanydots said and the kittens looked at each other. "Let's started with… Electra and Tumblebrutus." Jennyanydots said. Jennyanydots and Mistoffelees saw smiles creeping on the both faces of the kittens. Electra jumped up and walked to the Tom. He smiled at her while she sat down. Electra moved closer and rested her head upon his shoulder, allowing him to put his arm around her. A few kittens giggled a little and the older cats smiled at Jennyanydots, proudly that her mating-skills were back. "The next couple is… Jemima and Admetus." Jennyanydots said. Jemima started to giggle while Admetus started to blush heavily. Jemima crawled over to Admetus, making Admetus blush more. Etcetera and Rumpleteazer giggled a little, but were surprised Electra and Victoria didn't joined them. She looked at each other confused and looked at the two Princesses. They were cuddling their new partner, just as Jemima. Etcetera and Rumpleteazer looked around the crowd and they saw the two Toms who weren't paired up. Etcetera and Pouncival started making faces to each other. Rumpleteazer giggled a little and looked at Mungojerrie. He was looking at her, looking very sweet. Rumpleteazer quickly looked away and tried to hold her giggles. Mungojerrie 's smile faded away and looked away too. Jennyanydots saw the faces Etcetera and Pouncival were making, but than her eyes fell upon her daughter and her partner in crime. Once she saw the sadness of the Tom she knew she had to do this. "The next couple is… Pouncival and Etcetera." Jennyanydots said. Every grown up cat looked at her like she fell on her head. Etcetera jumped up smiling. "Pouncy!" She yelled happy and hugged the Tom. He smiled at her and putted his arm around her. She giggled a little. Rumpleteazer smiled at them, she knew those two were supposed to be together, just like all the other kittens. But this meant… She had to dance with Mungojerrie. She jumped up. She always liked Mungojerrie, but she never told anyone that she loves him. She loves the way they curl up together when they went to sleep… She loves just to watch him, just hear him and to feel him, even if he just helped her upon the dresser of the humans to steal some jewels… She loves to hear him purr… But he didn't felt the same way, she was sure. He liked Bomba, just like almost every Tom in the Junkyard. "Alright and the last couple… Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer." Jennyanydots said and smiled at her daughter. Mungojerrie looked up, happy but scared too. He loves her, but never told anyone. They've been friends as long as he can remember but she wouldn't love him too… Mungojerrie sighed sadly. Rumpleteazer looked at him and saw his sad face, knowing he didn't like this. "Eh, Mum, I don't think this would work out…" Rumpleteazer suddenly said through the Junkyard. Every cat looked at her shocked. Mungojerrie 's face fell even more. "What do you mean dear?" Jennyanydots asked shocked. "Well, I don't think Jer and I make a good couple." Rumpleteazer said and looked at the sad Tom. She didn't understand, she just unpaired them and now he didn't like it too. "Jer, what's up, this is what you want right?" Rumpleteazer asked and walked to him. Mungojerrie looked at her. "Well, if you do, I'll do too." Mungojerrie said an tried to smile. "But I like us, being a couple." Rumpleteazer said simply. Some kittens giggled a little and the two cats both blushed. "I like us together too." Mungojerrie said and looked down, trying to hide his blushing face. "Alright, mum we'll stay like this." Rumpleteazer said smiling. Jennyanydots smiled at her daughter and the young Tom. He smiled back at her and thought a few seconds. "Teaz, can I speak you a few minutes?" Mungojerrie asked and grabbed her paw. "Yea, sure." Rumpleteazer said and walked with him away from the cats. Once out of sight he grabbed her other paw too, making her giggle. "Teaz, I have to tell you something." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer looked at him and started to think things he could tell her. "Eh, I eh… I always wanted to tell you this but were afraid you didn't felt the same way. I have to tell you this before we dance, just so you know." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer looked at him happy, at least she was when he told her what she thought he was going to tell. "Rumpleteazer… I love ya." Mungojerrie said and looked at his feet, not wanting to see Rumpleteazer 's face. Rumpleteazer started to smile and grabbed his chin. "I love ya too." She said and smiled. Mungojerrie started to smile and looked at Rumpleteazer sweetly. He was so happy she felt the same way. Mungojerrie hugged her tightly, making her purr. Rumpleteazer looked at him and carefully nuzzled his nose. He leaned in gently kissed her. She started to purr louder and threw her tail around him. Mungojerrie stared to purr once Rumpleteazer threw her arms around his neck. Suddenly they heard a giggle above them. They pulled out the kiss and looked up shocked. They saw every cat in the Junkyard sitting upon the Junkpile. "I told you…" Mistoffelees whispered to the proud Gumbie Cat. Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie looked a little uncomfortable at the other cats. "Hey Jer?! What are you waiting for!" Tugger yelled from the pile. "What do you mean?" Mungojerrie asked puzzled. "Just ask that hot stuff to mate!" Tugger yelled, but pouted when his mate hit his head. Rumpleteazer giggled a little embarrassed and Mungojerrie grabbed her paws again. "Dear Rumpleteazer. Would you please be my mate?" He asked and looked at her sweetly. "Of course I do, honey!" She yelled and threw her arms around him. When the two cats started to kiss again all the cats upon the Junkpile started to cheer happily.


End file.
